Cerberus
Cerberus (ケルベロス Keruberosu) is one of the Sous Chefs of the Bishokukai who had moved to the Bishokukai Gourmet World HQ with the rest of the Organization, but later due to thinking the Gourmet World is boring, moved back to the Bishokukai Human World HQ and began to help hunt the remaining ingredients. Cerberus is not only considered an Sous Chef but also an Bishokuya who like the others members of the Bishokukai Human Division knows different forms of many ingredients, the unique characteristic to one or another and their flavor. Recently it is know that Cerberus does some his works lonely or with some other fellow Bishokukai member. He is known in both the Human and Gourmet World as Moonlight Fang (月光牙 Gekkōga) due to his special use with Appetite Energy. Appearance When he was a child, Cerberus looked like what could be said as an standard orphan, this definitely matched on how he looked in his young age. He had an shorty hair, and a more pale skin since the island where he was staying as a orphan was an very cloudy island where almost no sun's light shine, he had an very thin body as he didn't eat too much as the others did. As mentioned before, he had a shorty and darky hair, this time his hair wasn't formed as fringe. Later he let his hair grown up more as it formed curved points on the hair's back. He was very short comparing to his actual height and even to the other child's. Additionally due to the other children treatment and behavior towards him, he would gain lots of scars, this treatment had also damaged his own clothes which were just an dark rag, alongside this rag he wore blue pants and a greyish cloak which he used most for protecting himself from the rain as he couldn't stay with the other children. Later as he is taken as a experiment for an certain modification experience, he wore an black outfit with the number 1 on its back which was supposed to be number of his entrance at the experience. Cerberus appears as a young muscular man who, living up to his name, possesses a number of animal features: his lighter hair, now reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face as an fringe, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears , his nose is small and dark like a canine's, he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back and pointed teeth, those notable changes are the proof that he had survived the experience then gaining these featyures. His eyes, complete with dark slit pupils, bear a thick dark outline, and dark spots are present around them, Cerberus's forearms and hands are almost completely covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, which in correspondence to his wrists fuse together to leave his hands completely dark. Cerberus wears a light, striped tank top on his torso, paired with a dark bandanna adorned by light spots circling his neck, which is arranged to form three ends pointing downwards, as well as some sort of collar. He sports a light garb around his waist, held closed by a button on the front of its belt-like part, and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. Cerberus's pants are noted for being extremely loose and while mainly light in color, they sport dark sections on the thighs' front and on the calves' back, a clasp-like ornament is located some inches below each knee. Personality As a kid, Cerberus was a very quiet and silent child. Around the other ophaned children he acted the same as he would when he is alone, this led the other children to mock him believing he is just a strange boy with problems. The rest of the children didn't give even a scratch of their food to Cerberus, sometimes they would eat while their heads would be pointing at him in a sign of mockery. Despite all of their deeds to him, he did not hate them, instead he would even try to make friendship with them, that with them throwing trash at him, he'd simply ignore them and continued to talk trying to make bonds. After some time, the organization known as the Bishokukai came to visit the Orphanage for a certain type of research, they would choose a certain child from the group to make an experience. The other children had suggested Cerberus to go for it, he agreed since they were his 'friends', he thought this experience would make him more handsome and more talky. After discovering the experience would be to make him a member of said organization he said he will be please to be part of it if he made friends there, after hearing the others talking about the Bishokukai Boss Midora, he would them guess he had many friends and subordinates as the leader of the organization, then he would indirectly promise Midora that he will be proud of his new subordinate. After growing up as a adult, Cerberus had shown a very different personality from his older personality, from a very silent and calm orphan to a very cruel, ruthless and blood-thirsty man. He is willing to kill everything in his way even if it doesn't has anything to do with the objective such as killing an entire family of Ursa Slicer just because their roars annoyed him, he would even kill other Bishokukai Members if they show up as burdens or problems. He is very known inside and outside of the organization because he is very efficent on completing his jobs, killing anything and anyone that can disturb or even for being a very little threat to the job completion. Cerberus however cares about his superiors and also about some of the Bishokukai that are intimate to him. He has little reaction to taunts despite making some angry faces when his enemies or his intimate partners taunts him. He had shown an hatred for bears and eagles as they are natural predators of wolfs, Cerberus admits on having trouble controlling himself in the presence of such predators. Cerberus has a battle-catchphrase, which is also his Battle Cry, that is MUDA (無駄 Useless) for whenever his opponent's techniques doesn't work on him or whenever he is capable of outperforming his target. History Synopsis Full Course Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Physical Prowess * Immense Strength: *'Overwhelming Speed & Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Endurance': *'High Pain-Tolerance': *'Superhuman Hearing': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku): Is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Cerberus has the ability to use such a technique as he is able to manifest it to provoke and interact with his targets. His intimidation is somewhat interesting as it is connected to Cerberus's proficiency on Appetite Energy. His intimidation is a large wild looking beast. The creature is shown to have yellowish fur, with several black markings and blank eyes giving it a more scary look. His intimidation has extended arms with sharpened claws at the hands, it also has a little red scarf on its neck with white marks on it however to some it may be unvisible. As said before, Cerberus is able to use his intimidation to manifest and interact with the world, a skill that is very useful in battle and whilst hunting. Cerberus has done this when he was fighting against a strong beast or an unworthy opponent, making his intimidation come out and use it’s claws to pierce the target's flesh. Battle Techniques Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī): Is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. An example is seen when a construct of a variation of a blade is actually able to turn sharp, allowing them to actually cut through something and feel the slashing power and intense steel to cut through easily. It has been shown that a secondary variation is a form of energy-based attacks, concentrating the energy into a forward force that can hit the opponent, which is something powerful beasts are capable of doing when they fire off different variations of Appetite Blasts. It has been shown that Appetite Energy can not only be externalized, it can also be added into the user's internal body or tool, modifying and amplifying a user's abilities by infusing them with the essence of the cells themselves. An example is shown when a user adds the power of the energy to their attacks, like an Appetite Construct, the construct takes on the ability of the Gourmet Cells, causing the Appetite to embody it and consume it's target as if it was trying to eat it with incredible appetite. Cerberus has created his own way of using appetite energy, with its color being yellow, Cerberus is able to construct wolf like features over all of his body such as fangs or claws, and others. He is then able to create full wolves made of pure energy which take on characteristics of actual wolves, so they would feel real and someone can fight with them while Cerberus just watches, he had also shown the ability to build wolves with different sizes or even different species of wolves. Although he sometimes join the fun with his wolves. They apparently don't feel any pain from being hurt as stated by him. Cerberus did also shown the ability to create the mythological Werewolf to fight alongside him, he can create almost more than 2000 entities per day. Cerberus also can perform flying attacks involving claw's slashes. Cerberus is also capable of engulfing his own body with his appetite energy in order to strengthen his entire body in a variety of ways. Such ways include increasing his dashing movements, as he is capable of flicking with the immense speed, or even his agility as his body becomes much more flexible allowing Cerberus to execute various movements. *'Claw' (つめ Tsume): By using his appetite energy, Cerberus gathers energy and creates wolf-like claws on his hand with them being made of yellow energy, Cerberus charges towards his target with immense speed and strings its flash with immense force by making several cuts through their body. Cerberus is able to cut through Ice, Crystals and Rocks with ease as he was cutting normal paper just by touching them with his claws, something that demonstrates the claws cutting ability since only a touch can cut through crystals, the swing can be powerful enough to cut through the Regal Mammoth's skin with relative ease. **'Flying Claw' (フライングつめ Furaingu Tsume): An improved version of Claw (つめ Tsume) that can be considered a Range Improvement, Cerberus gathers his appetite energy around his hand and by making a claw position with it, he launches a four fingered claw towards his target at a extreme speed, such slash is capable of cutting through trees with diameters of 10 meters. Cerberus is able to increase the speed of the Claws ledding his opponents to think the wind is slashing them. Cerberus is capable of executing a faster version of the technique, said version is able to reach targets that are kilometers away from Cerberus, the strength is far more destructive as it could destroy the entirely of the surrounds of a village. *'Wolf' (ウルフ Urufu): Cerberus engulfs his entire arm in yellow colored appetite energy, then after gathering enough energy he fires it into a desired location, with this a certain species of wolf Cerberus wanted to, will appear to where he launched his energy, the species is made of yellow appetite energy and they will follow all orders Cerberus shall give to them. *'Wolf Head' (ウルフヘッド Urufu Heddo): **'Flying Wolf Head' (フライングウルフヘッド Furaingu Urufu Heddo): *'Bite' (バイト Baito): **'Flying Flash Bite' (フライングフラッシュバイト Furaingu Furasshu Baito): *'Moonlight's Scream' (月光の悲鳴 Gekkō no Himei): :Moonlight Wolf Mode (月光狼モード Gekkō-Ōka Mōdo): ::Double Wolf Strike (二重狼のスト Nijū-ōka no Suto): Quote Trivia *He is based off Jackal from the Fairy Tail Series. *The name Cerberus refers to the Gate Keeper of the Hell in Greek Mythology. *According to a Bishokukai Scientist: **Cerberus's special skill is accuracy. **His signature technique is Appetite Energy. **As a hobby, Cerberus takes care of many beasts inside the HQ. **His most known routine is doing usual Bishokukai work. **He doesn't have any favorite food. **His charm are his wolf-like ears. **Cerberus wishes to fight Damon D. Draco, Mard Griever and Einion Ferro. **He is right-handed. **Cerberus has no complex. **The person he respects the most is Midora. **Cerberus doesn't wish to make enemies with Thor Tama. Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokukai Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Sous Chef Category:Appetite Energy User